Way To Mythical !
by Gigi gabriella14
Summary: What would happen if Bella was a mermaid. What would happen if Paul imprinted on her. Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

"Guys! I'm going to miss you so much...but my mom is unhappy. I'm going to stay with my dad for the next couple of months. I'll be back soon and we'll stay in touch and talk all the time." I said trying to convince my best friend Alyssa and Destiny that even though I'm leaving we'll still be there for each other. I mean how can we not be there for each other when we share the biggest secret I've ever known anyone to have, we're mermaids.

_**End of Flashback**_

I miss them. My best friends who I haven't seen in a year. I've bee living in Forks for a year. I dated Edward Cullen…the vampire. I thought we were in love and would be together forever but he left because of my stupid 18th birthday party. You see mermaid blood is sweet because we have magic running through our veins and that why my blood called to Edward.

But now Edward and I are over and there's nothing I can do about it. He's gone and he said I will forget over time but I won't mermaids have great memory.

_**Flashback**_

"We're going to miss you, Bella", Alyssa said. Destiny agreed and I started crying.

"I have to leave…"I said teary eyed, "I can't stay…I need to let my mom travel…I'll be back soon." Tears rolled down my face and I turned away so Alyssa and Destiny wouldn't see. I ducked my head under the water and raised up again.

"Bella, why don't we go swim with the dolphins?", Destiny suggested. We all ducked under water and off the rocks we were resting on. We started swimming towards where we see most of the dolphins.

We came up from the water when we got there and I said, "I love you guys."

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking about swimming made me want to go swimming and try to forget. I went up to my room and put on a purple ruffled bikini I put on jeans and a lose fitting black t-shirt. I ran downstairs and threw on my black flip- flops. Charlie had gone fishing with Harry so I didn't have to tell him I was going out. I grabbed my truck keys and drove to First Beach in LaPush.

_**Skip Drive**_

When I pulled up at the beach I pulled the keys out and sat in the cab for a minute. I finally got out I slowly dragged my body toward the water. As I looked around and I saw Jacob sitting on the sand. Changing my direction I walked over to Jake and he was looking down. I got close to him and sat next to him.

"What's up?", I offered as conversation. He looked up and a huge smile broke out on his face and that's when I knew we would be hanging out a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake, RUN!", I screamed as I looked back at the huge silver wolf. I knew Jake was a wolf when he started showing the signs. I'm acting like this now so the pack doesn't find out my secret. I also knew that when I looked in Paul's eyes that I felt a strong pull to him. I figured it was a wolf thing that I didn't know about.

I faintly heard Sam speaking to Embry and Jared I think his name was. I got up and Embry led me to my car and I got in a Jared got in the drivers seat.

As we pulled up to Emily's house I tried to make myself seem a little withdrawn and mermaid's are great actresses if I do say so myself.

I got out the cab when Embry and Jared did.

"Don't stare it bugs Sam", Embry told me. I nodded and continued walking working to make myself look withdrawn. When we got into Emily's I noticed why Sam doesn't like people starring. I'm guessing he's the one that did that to her.

"Hi, you must be the vampire girl", Emily said and I responded with, "You must be Emily, the vampire girl." She laughed lightly and said," Yes, well I'm engaged to one."

I laughed and Emily handed me a muffin. I started peeling the paper off slowly when Sam walked in and said, "Jacob was right you are good with weird." I looked up and a small giggle escaped from my mouth and Sam started kissing Emily's scars. It seemed like such an intimate moment that I had to look away.

Then I heard laughing and I looked up to see Jake and Paul walking in. Jake sat down at the table and Paul stood by the door. I figured it should be the other way around but I let it be. Jake turned around in his chair and said, "Maybe you should go talk to Paul." I nodded. I couldn't say no because there was such a strong pull for me to be near him.

I walked to the door and he started walking towards the beach and I followed him. He walked to wards a drift wood log at the edge of the forest. He motioned for me to sit down so I did and he put his had on his neck. He looked at my face and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Finally he said," As you know I'm a wolf and there's this thing…a thing that wolf's do…it's called imprinting…it's like finding love at first sight only stronger and the persona wolf imprints on is the wolf's soul mate…the best person to carry on the wolf gene… Bella, I imprinted on you." My mind was thinking at 1,000 miles a second.

I didn't know what to make of this so I nodded as an acceptance of him. He smiled and I got up off the drift wood log and started walking to the water. Paul started following me. I took my white t-shirt off and then I slid my jeans off. I wasn't in a bathing suit but I was wearing black underwear and a purple cheetah bra but it didn't matter because Paul is my sold mate so he'd see me one day. I turned to him and said, "I have a secret too." He looked at me questioningly and I started running towards the water and once I was in knee deep I dove in just as my tail started to appear. I pulled my head above the water and started swimming back towards the beach. Once I was in shallow water I started dragging my body completely out of the water. Paul gasped at my appearance. My bikini top was silvery teal and my tail was also.

"Wow" was the only thing that left his mouth.


End file.
